Caught Out
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: An Avenger walks in on Bruce Banner doing something very naughty. Another crossover with John Rain


**Caught Out**

**Summary:** An Avenger walks in on Bruce Banner doing something very naughty.

**Crossover:** John Rain/Avengers

**Author's Notes:** Here's another story with Maria! She's about twenty eight or thirty years old in this one, I don't know how old Bruce is...so yeah lol

"I hadn't planned on _telling _you anything." Maria purposely placed extra emphasis on the word, so that he would understand just what she meant. He was, after all fairly smart. "Oh? What then did you have in mind?" Maria walked up to the older man, who was sitting on the couch... Maria learned forward until she was close enough to feel his breath. "I was planning on doing this," she whispered, and slid onto Bruce's lap. Lifting her hand, Maria let her fingers slide down the side of Bruce's face, the stubble on his chin rough against the palm of her hand. Unable to hold back, Bruce pulled her down to him, pressing his lips to hers.

Maria opened her mouth to allow Bruce entrance, he tasted like the Matcha she had brought him from her trip back home and wondered if he could ever taste sweeter than he did…Before she was completely side railed she focused back on the kiss, the one she really didn't want to end, not when Bruce's tongue had slipped past her lips and brushed her own. She put her arms around his neck and brought their bodies closer. Bruce seemed to agree with the move as he slid his hands to her hips-his grip loose, almost delicate. The kiss languid and yet the fires burned even hotter...

Maria allowed her fingers to play with the curly hair just above the nape of his neck, Bruce smirked against her lips and she felt his fingers tracing mindless circles on the small of her back before they slid back to her hips. Enjoying the moment, the closeness and warmth of Bruce's body so very close to hers… Their lips moved in sync, their tongues twining together, Maria never would have guessed that this particular older man was able to kiss with so much passion, a slow burn for sure.

After a few minutes they broke away to breathe, their lips swollen. Maria grinned at her very intelligent, rather handsome friend. "Well! I think we should do that again." - she was able to exclaim between one breath and the next. Bruce stated to turn red as a beet - "Hm, maybe we will." His voice a bit breathless still, the grin he wore gave Maria the chills and then he looked off to the side, Maria turned and spotted what had made Bruce's eyes to widen and gain a greenish tinge.

Tony Stark stood there staring at them, Maria didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry-she didn't have a lot of time to be with Bruce, but-well honestly that hadn't stopped her when she came to him. Maria supposed, that either expression of her disappointment were rather appropriate for this incident. "Bruce!" Tony shouted, surprise written all over him and why wouldn't he be? Bruce had mentioned that he couldn't get his heart rate up.

But, he was in control-better now that he could at least make out with her. Maria supposed that it would be time to get off of Bruce, and boy would you look a that! How had she ended up on his lap, the warmth he threw off burning against her bare skin. Maybe she shouldn't have wore shorts? Or at least not shorts that short. Next time she would try to think about those things, if there was a next time-Stark might just fuck that up.

Maria was a lot of things and unfortunately possessive was one of those traits, she was very possessive of Bruce. She knew that if he was given the chance he would pursue Betty Ross again…and that would irritate her, because as understanding as Betty had been she wasn't like him anymore, he had changed in his years of exile. But, back to Stark-Maria hopped off of Bruce's lap and he stood next to her. His hands somehow managing to stay on her…and Stark was still in a state of shock by the fact he hadn't said anything more.

"Guess I've gotta go? Or of course I could stay." Bruce having grabbed her and threw her back onto his lap- "Oh, I think you should stay and Tony should hit the road." Stark finally came back to him self. "Uhhh, what's going on?" Maria chuckled; "We're making out what did it look like was going on?" She didn't know that Stark could still blush, well she guessed even playboys could blush.

"Well yeah, noticed that alright. Can't believe I walked into it though." Bruce shrugged, but Maria was pretty sure Stark hadn't seen that move. "He's a man, what do you expect?" Bruce pinched her and she slapped him; "No pinchy pinchy! Less you want me to play rough?" Bruce shook his head, Maria couldn't play rough, not yet…maybe never. "Uhhh alright I'm a little freaked out." Maria threw Stark a lopsided grin, Of course he was.

"Why because he can turn into a big green rage machine?" Bruce rolled his eyes; "Hey, I'm sitting right here." Maria nodded, "Yeah between my legs how could I forget?" It was his turn to change colors, his eyes flared green. She felt heat bubble through her veins, the adrenalin kicking in. Oh, if he turned she was screwed. Yet the excitement of something so dangerous beneath her kept her rooted to the spot.

"Tony, if you're so uncomfortable about this then go away." Stark rose his hands up and slowly back away to the elevator, then he was gone. "I wonder what he wanted?" She asked and Bruce shook his head; "Who cares?" Maria chuckled and bent back down, his breath ghosting across her face, "Looks like we have more time." And she kissed him, of course it was returned and she nibbled at his lower lip before pulling away. "That's more like it."

The End!


End file.
